The Seven Thrones
''"Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power." - Abraham Lincoln '' Information Background The Seven Thrones earned their name from the seven sons of Arthur Fenwick, the patriarch of the Fenwick family for fifty long years until his death. The role of family patriarch was passed on to his eldest son August Fenwick, who presently acts as the leader of the gang, though the group as a whole would take offense to being called such. Compromised solely of the well-to-do men of Old Town and their families, The Seven Thrones is a veritable boy's club; cigars, scotch, and suits are all par the course, and while the group isn't outright misogynistic, it's clear which sex rules the roost. Claiming the long-standing Fenwick Inn as their base of operations, The Seven Thrones keep the peace in Old Town and pay little mind to the lesser gangs running rampant on The Boardwalk, viewing those groups as unruly savages and the turf they cover as undesirable real estate. The only group they keep a truly close eye on are The Watchtowers, whom they consider a threat to their otherwise undisputed rule over the high end of Ocean City. Group organization is treated much like a business, with August Fenwick in the highest position of power and his six brothers acting as chairman to the board. A treasurer, secretary, recorder, and higher-ranking "representatives" fill out the leadership positions. A line of succession determines the top ranks, ensuring the Fenwicks will always be the top dogs, and the other positions are filled by a vote, though there's no illusion that greased palms will get candidates far. On the surface The Seven Thrones appear to be an exclusive group who have money to match their inflated egos, haughty but generally harmless, though like most organizations in the wastes there's a shady underbelly kept hidden away. Unfortunate accidents tend to befall anyone who directly opposes the Thrones' rules or decisions, and while most every member has a wife and kids, there's more than a few late nights spent in strange beds for the men who make up the ranks. It's all very hush-hush, of course, though anyone looking for dirt on a member of The Seven Thrones needn't dig deep. Recent Events With the passing of Arthur Fenwick, leadership of the Thrones has been passed to his heir apparent, August. Still new to the job, August has had trouble reeling in the respect his father held, especially from his younger brothers who don't feel the position was well earned. The Seven Thrones still have a hold power over Old Town and the direction the city takes, but with shaky leadership and dissension among the ranks, time will tell on how long they can keep a hold over Ocean City's most prosperous and well-to-do settlement. Player Characters * August Fenwick * -- Photo Gallery All members of the Seven Thrones are citizens of Old Town, and are expected to dress accordingly. That means the finest Pre-War suits, sweaters, slacks, and hats for the men, and while women aren't allowed to be members of the board, they are expected to represent their husbands about town properly. Dresses and skirts are a must, and a sense of modesty is highly encouraged. SevenThrones1.jpg SevenThrones2.jpg SevenThrones3.jpg SevenThrones4.jpg SevenThrones5.jpg SevenThrones6.jpg Category:Ocean City Category:Factions